It Hurts
by Cissaflake
Summary: Bellatrix is brought to Azkaban, and thrown in a cell with her cousin. Things are going smoothly (or as smoothly as they can with the Black cousins) until Sirius learns that Pettigrew is at Hogwarts. He leaves her, alone in Azkaban, while he goes to commit the crime he was imprisoned for.


**A/N: Finally, i have tried so many times, and finally i've done it! It is supposed to be 1000 - 3000 words, but i couldn't really add anymore, without it sounding forced (for want of a better word)**

**This is for - The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competion**

**Seeker: **Choose a Gryffindor/Slytherin paring - keep it rare! Good luck and happy writing!

**Pairing: Sirius/Bellatrix**

**Word Count: 727**

* * *

It Hurts

Bellatrix stared out, at the ocean.

'Belle?' a hoarse, raspy voice said from the other side off the cell Bellatrix was in. She turned around quickly, and looked at the man in the corner. It took her a while, given the state he was in. But she then turned back to stare at the ocean again.

'Belle,' the man tried again. Bellatrix looked at him, and clenched her teeth. She couldn't bare to look at him, there were too many happy memories, and because they were in such a high securety cell, there were many dementors around it. It hurt too much, to think about the past.

'Bella please, look at me.' he said, it seemed like he hadn't spoken for a long time, and his voice was only just getting used to being used again.

'It hurts.' Bellatrix whispered, not looking round. She had only arrived earlier that morning, but already she was trapped inside her own head

'I know.' He replied

He didn't talk to her for the next few days. But he soon tried again.

'Bella,' He said, a little more forcefully than he meant to

She looked at him, wincing, as the dementors sucked the happiness she felt when she looked at him, that she felt when she remembered him.

'It hurts, to look at you.' She said, not having shifted her gaze from his eyes, they were filled with sadness, but there was a glimmer of something she didn't recognise.

He got up, and went to sit by her, looking out at the ocean. They didn't speak, for no words could describe the feeling they felt. But, he was happier than he had been in a long time, with her next to him.

He was woken up by Bellatrix' screeming that night, and every night, until she went quiet. They all went quiet in the end. The waves crashed against the walls of Azkaban, and he looked over at his cousin, who was sleeping on the floor, ignoring the bed. Typical Bella, he thought. He gave a small smile, that was imedietly whipped off of his face, as his heart clenched. He looked around and saw a dementor.

The walls of their cell crumbled as time passed. The sound of the sea was calming some what, but Bellatrix was slowly going insane, trapped in the passed, in all of the bad things that had happened. Everytime a new prisoner was brought in, they would have to endure screeming, but it stopped in the end. They always stopped in the end.

He no longer had to try and sleep through Bellatrix' screems, but she would sometimes wake up in cold sweats. He couldn't ever understand why she never cried though. She could be all but screeming, but never crying. Blacks don't cry, she wasn't a Black anymore. But deep down, he knew she always would be.

'Could I have your paper?' he asked a few mornings later. The Minister looked at him strangly. 'I miss doing the crosswords.' he said simply. The Minister handed him the paper, and left with out another word.

'He's at Hogwarts... He's at Hogwarts... Hogwarts...' Was all Bellatrix could hear him say at night. He didn't talk to her during the day anymore, he only sat in the corner thinking. She tried to talk, but he held up his hand to stop her.

She sat and stared. At the ocean, at her cousin, who was wrapped up in his thoughts. Maybe he had finally lost it, she thought. But he still seemed sane, just confused.

There was a raging storm, lighting lit up the black sky, patterened with stars, and a slither of the moon. The ocean raged against the walls of Azkaban, and he was sure, he didn't know how Bellatrix was asleep. He looked over at her sleeping figure, on the floor. He knelt by her, kissed her cheek, and transformed into a dog.

He slipped out of their cell, and he ran down the stairs, when he came to the ocean. He swam through the freezing water, and climbed out onto the land. He was exausted, but he didn't stop. He ran, until all that could be heard, was his howling in the wind.

That was the first, and last time, Bellatrix cried.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it...**

**Please Review!**

**Lissa XD**

**Larissa,**

**Wimbourne Wasps,**

**Seeker**


End file.
